Given that $a > 0$, if $f(g(a)) = 8$, where $f(x) = x^2 + 8$ and $g(x) = x^2 - 4$, what is the value of $a$?
Explanation: First, we solve for $b = g(a)$.

\begin{align*}
f(g(a)) &= 8 \\
f(b) &= 8 \\
b^2 + 8 &= 8 \\
b^2 &= 0 \\
\end{align*}

Therefore, $b = g(a) = 0.$ Now, we solve for $a$ using $g(a) = a^2 - 4 = 0.$ From this, $a = \pm 2.$ Since we are given that $a > 0$, our answer is $a = \boxed{2}.$